fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Our Home
Our Home In The Arms Of Those We Love "So, the mission was accomplished without any problems?" Diana asked for what was the third time in the last five minutes since they've taken off. She was a bit wary and had kept a close eye on the mountain area in complete camouflage. When the girls had emerged in the hour she was both surprised and relieved, wondering just what happened within the dark underground. When they told her a summary that skimmed details of Morgan's lapse into panic, only that it was dark and scary inside, they showed the amulet that was their described prize to the Virago Spirit. She was skeptical and had persisted in asking the same question over and over. "We're fine, trust us," Maria laughed from the seating not too far from the cockpit, snacking on some of the food she brought along in her unused pack. In hindsight, she was a bit sad things were resolved so quickly, not allowing her to use any of the equipment they brought along. But at the same time, she was glad nothing horrible had gone wrong in which they needed to stay for an elongated period of time. It was an enriching experience for not just herself but for her sister; overcoming her fears of the dark caves was no small feat in her eyes. "Right Morgan?" The mission was over, and with it, the ordeal of the mine as well, and for the latter, Morgan couldn’t be more thankful. Although Diana said to had been only close to an hour, for the young Dragon Slayer, it felt like an eternity had passed just getting to the catacombs in the first place, although she chalked the discrepancy up to her fear-addled mind simply not keeping track of how long they were underground. When Maria explained what had happened, she was glad that there was no mention of her terror-driven breakdown after the mysterious, draconic roar that had come from the tombs. It was bad enough going through it once, she wanted to avoid having to relive the experience. She sat next to her sister and pulled out her sacked lunch that Vanessa had given her before they departed. Inside the bag was a chicken sandwich with lettuce, with a cookie shaped like a phoenix, obviously a well-wish for the first official mission. She decided to relax and enjoy her quick meal. “Yeah, we’re perfectly fine. It wasn’t that hard of a job,” she said between bites. "We made quick work of that dead guy, didn't we?" Maria cheekily added with a wry grin as she nudged her sister in between her own bites. It a proud statement, given how before they could barely function as a feasible team in the open. Demonstrated during their battles against Mina and Faer, they were more like taking turns than actually equal partners. True teamwork came from little preparation in advance and the timing went upon reflex. She could feel the two of them work off each other splendidly against an admittedly strong opponent. Even without him casting spells, the enchanted cadaver was durable enough to withstand magic and could fight at incredible levels. Was it really possible that he slayed dragons in his time? "Dead guy?" Diana asked, her sharp hearing picking up the casual statement as she continued to pilot the Skyhawk. "Did you run into an Undead? Do you know by what power pulled the soul possessing it into our world?" "I can't really say other than the client's medallion," Maria mentioned wolfing down another remainder of her own chicken sandwitch. Swallowing it deeply, she reached around to her side of the seat to raise it. Dangling from her fingers, it glittered in the interior light, a hint of burgundy mist swirling within the gem made it seem liquid was flowing through the crystal. "It belongs to the Dovah family, a Noble Family of Fiore that once claimed to belonged to a line of Dragon Slayers. Whether they could use Magic or they relied on other means they didn't say. This medallion imitated sounds that was most likely heard in life by the living corpse, almost as a way to scare off intruders to what he claimed was his sanctuary. He had been burning through quite an amount of Ethernano to keep a soul in the world of the living, and what's more, he had quite the stamina for someone who's been dead probably for centuries." Looking over at Morgan, she gave her a wink as she finished with a smile while holding up the mysterious trinket, "Still wasn't a match for me and my REAL Dragon Slaying sister, right Morgan?" Morgan sat in silence as she downed the rest of her sandwich, her hunger sated for the time being. Having left before even breakfast, it felt good to have something in her system. She listened as Maria explained the history of the strange trinket that they had taken from the tombs. The explanation matched up with what the skeletal warrior had said just before his reanimated life came to an end, how he had been a Dragon Slayer, just like her. Until that moment she doubted the undead’s claim of being one. “Yep!” she said excitedly. “We beat him without even breaking a sweat, and we did it together. We make a great team when we put our minds to it.” "Yup-Yup!" Maria nodded with a smile back with just as much gusto, fist pumping as she looked at her sibling. "I was thinking we should be given our own codename, like something that people can remember us when they ask who we are. How does the Phoenix Sisters sound?" As she inquired, Diana saw the castle finally come into focus. Dipping from the sky her heart both beat faster and twisted with guilt. She had served faithfully for many years under the Alexander Family, becoming a part of their family just as Victoria and Christina had. So while she had yearned for the affection unknowingly for her Master, she couldn't help but feel she had betrayed her duties as well as herself for what sin she committed. Doubt swirled in her mind as her eyes drew to half mast, the Skyhawk setting in peacefully as if she wasn't plagued with this kind of internal torment the girls had no idea about. Landing officially she had drawn quiet and she stared at the helm for long seconds. So when the landing gear unfurled onto the deck, it was to her suprise when she heard Victor call up to the girls who most likely was the first people he'd see, "Hello my daughters. How was your first mission? Hopefully less explosions and violence than the last time?" “It sounds perfect to me.” Morgan said, smiling and nodding in agreement. The name was short, sweet and to the point, just how she preferred things, and she took the idea as a sign of their ever growing bond as siblings. They were as opposite as could be in many respects, but now they had at least something in common, so it was a step in the right direction as far as she was concerned. The moment the Skyhawk touched down, she stood by the hatch and waited for the stairs to lower, anxious to report that the first official job was complete. For her, it was her way of thanking Victor for all that he had done for her, giving her a home and filling the void in her heart. The moment the way was clear, she practically ran down the stairs to see the man himself waiting for her and her sister. “Father!" she yelled out happily as she ran and wrapped her arms around him in a hug. “It wasn’t bad, not at all like last time. We were able to get in and out without too much trouble." "Yeah! Morgan and I make a great team, thanks to our training with you," Maria added as she rushed to get in on the hug with her sister. "So I've noticed," Victor embraced his two girls with a soft smile. "It's hardly been a couple hours. I guess this really was a B-Rank Mission. Now all you need to do is make sure that gets delivered to the client and we have a mailing system for that. Why don't you and your sister tell your mother the good news. I have an assignment I have to give to Diana." "C'mon, Morgan!" Maria insisted with an excited tone as she released her hug with her father long enough to grasp her sister's hand, her other palm holding the medallion tightly. "Let's go show mom and tell her what happened!" Morgan smiled brightly as Victor said that the mission was complete. All the training and effort she put forth paid off in the end, and to hear her father’s praise was enough for her. It hurt a bit that it seemed like he was more worried about giving out another mission, but she understood why; he ran a massive company and a guild, the work never stopped. She reluctantly released the grip she had on Victor. Even if she understood why things were the way they were, it wasn’t something she had to like. After a moment, she felt the touch of her sister and her mood improved almost instantly. “Let’s go. She’ll be glad to know we came back without too many scratches.” she said as she followed Maria. "Mhm!" Maria nodded back, taking off with her sister around Victor to head across the hangar back into the estate. She knew that with as rare it is to see their mother during the day she'd be thrilled to hear how it went. A day to spend with mother without anything to do would be a nice way to kick off a successful mission. Especially with what happened in the caves with Morgan; knowing her, she'd love to spend some time with her mother as well. Our So as the pair finished leaving the premises, Victor stepped up the ramp when he felt Diana hadn't moved. When he arrived he was surprised to see her looking down while remaining on her seat. Approaching warily he heard her voice before he made it halfway through the cabin. "Stop, Master. I don't...wish for you to come any closer," She asked with a shaky exhale, her brow now petering sweat across her paling complexion. "Diana?" Victor inquired with a strange sound of hurt mingling with ignorance. "What is this about?" "You know what this is about, Victor!" Diana cried aloud, unbuckling herself in one fluid motion. Taking a stand she turned to face him from the proximity of the cockpit, her eyes steeled at him while her body shook. It was a rare look of indecisiveness mixed with her own doubt filled fear that racked her very core. Worse still, Victor's composure returned just as hers seemed to break right before his eyes. "I...I don't think what we did was right, Master!" "What isn't right about it, Diana?" Victor queried with a strangely calm tone. "What isn't right?!" She hissed, her arms waving exaggeratedly as she furiously glared at him while doing her best to rein in the volume of her raising voice. "I lived in your house for over a decade! Your daughter has looked at me like I'm a member of your family; your wife included! I think of you as a true friend instead of a Master and yet...these feelings...you invoked something in me I never thought I'd feel." Reaching down, she clutched at her chest, tears forming in her eyes as her voice began to soften, "My heart...I...you took my heart. I-I...feel nothing but great adoration to you, and it's transformed into something even more. I just...I know this is wrong but I can't stop thinking about us and...and about your family." Raising tear-filled eyes to scowl at him, she saw his face was obscured by shadows as he looked down at the floor. Taking quick steps over to him she reached out and grasped his collar, tightly gripping it as her inherent strength lifted him inches off the floor. Shaking him in her grasp she shrieked within the cabin filled quarters, "Don't just ignore this! Say something! What do you have to say-!?!" "Sorry." "-bast...what?" Diana inquired, feeling her grasp slip and his feet clap to the floor. He unsteadily wobbled and as a result her own instinct had her catch him, holding him tightly to herself. The next feeling she had was the thought of his strong suit covered frame next to her own expensive dark suit covered womanly body. Her heart skipped several beats before thrumming thrice faster within her bosom, cheeks warming up and eyes widening. It wasn't until his arms gently grasped her shoulders to release her from the embrace that she looked at a far away glance in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Diana," He continued in an almost ghastly whisper, the life having been sucked out of his eyes. "I hadn't...intended to make you feel so foul. My wife and I...we....we hadn't had an intimate embrace for years, you see. I love her and my daughters so much but, she's a Councilor. I am, well, I am what I am which is many things. A Guild Master, an inventor, a commander,and also a CEO of a Company. I rarely spend more than a handful of moments with the ones I love. The most time I spend with my wife is over dinner, a chaste kiss before we part for our jobs and we don't even sleep in the same bed. It's funny how your lack of time with the ones who matter most begin to twist the morals you believe in and hold so dear that you start seeing the one you spend the most time with as so much more precious. "So there you have it," Victor concluded, turning to walk away from the Virago Spirit, his tone forced to sound less downtrodden than he felt inside. "I have an assignment I wanted to give you in person but you can find it within the Nest. I'm sure there isn't anything else troubling you?" Diana felt her throat constrict. A well of emotions had risen up and she had shouted at the man whom not only was her Master but also someone who became something more. The instant she wanted to betray that over the guilt she felt was the instant her adoring genius of a man had broken down and shown just how ''tired ''he was. He had always displayed an exuberance with his every day life, an enthusiastic charm. Even among the hardships of battle he seemed to be at his best, holding charisma and undying spirit wherever he went. But now, it seemed that it was all he could do was act like there wasn't a weariness plaguing his every step. "Very good," The Alexander Head finished with a clearing of the throat, realizing that his charge hadn't spoken for a reason. "Then I'll see you later, Dian-" A hand caught his, keeping him from meeting the exit. His eyes opened wide and his expressions were unguarded to see a not-so-stoic Diana unleashing waterworks down her face. Her lips trembled as he finally turned back to look at her from the side. "You're such an ass...manipulating me like that," She quipped, a saddened smile stretched across her face. "I bet you planned this to make me give in. To play this lie and dance around the fact I'm fraternizing with my Master. But what can I expect of a Master of a Virago Spirit? We are often used for our bodies as much as our ability to fight-" "I never ordered you to do such a thing, and I never would," Victor mumbled out, his eyes looking down at her hand that held him firmly in her grip. "And if you know all of this...why are you keeping me here?" "Because," Diana her smile diminishing as she hiccupped. "I know that you are a horrible actor....and I know a lonely face on you...so, I can't help but feel that you had never had ill intent in the slightest. You were just mistaken because of your duties. And I...wish to be of service to you...even if you were to use me that-" "I'd never ask that of you, Diana," Victor turned on his heel, reaching out to wipe her tears with his hand. Seeing her not shy away, he couldn't help but pull her into a tight embrace that she readily returned. As he nuzzled into the crook of her neck he shakily sighed a whisper into her ear. "Do what only you want, isn't that what I taught you? I'd have never done what I did last night if you didn't desire it as well...and if I didn't love you so much." "V-Victor I..." She whispered, pulling away just long enough to grasp his face, smiling back at him as she nodded with a teary grin. "Yes, I want it. I want you because I love you as well." "That's more like it," He exhaled, their mouths coalescing in a sweet union that soon had them passionately exploring each other's bodies. The Skyhawk's landing staircase was lifted back up as the pair would guide themselves to one of the bedrooms, already tossing aside each other's wrappings to embrace skin upon skin. No one would hear them copulate or see their smiles or feel their tears. For now, it was just them and their private love among their lonely lives among the monotony. And they had closure in their love. Category:Maria Alexander Category:Morgan Deschain